rmsaualbertafandomcom-20200214-history
Mental Health
World Health Organization mental health definition: "Mental health is defined as a state of well-being in which every individual realizes his or her own potential, can cope with the normal stresses of life, can work productively and fruitfully, and is able to make a contribution to her or his community." Mental Health Organizations Mental Health Commission of Canada Canadian Alliance on Mental Illness and Mental Health Canadian Mental Health Association Canadian Collaborative Mental Health Initiative Canadian Association for Suicide Prevention Centre for Addiction and Mental Health Mood Disorders Society of Canada National Network for Mental Health Schizophrenia Society of Canada Canadian Coalition of Alternative Mental Health Resources Canadian Coalition for Senior's Mental Health Centre of Knowledge on Healthy Child Development Ontario Peer Development Initiative Public Health Agency of Canada - Mental Health Centre for Suicide Prevention The National Institute of Mental Health (USA) Saskatchewan *CMHA - Saskatchewan Division *Saskatchewan Health - Mental Health and Addictions *Schizophrenia Society of Saskatchewan *Mental Health Programs and Services: Saskatoon , Regina Qu'Apelle *Saskatchewan Mental Health Coalition Alberta *CMHA - Alberta Division *Alberta Health - Mental Health and Wellness *Schizophrenia Society of Alberta *My Mental Health *Alberta Alliance on Mental Illness and Mental Health *The Support Network (Edmonton) *Crisis Support Centre (Edmonton) *Bosco Homes Society for children and families (Edmonton) *Organization for Bipolar Affective Disorder *Alberta Network for Mental Health *CASA: Child, Adolescent and Family Mental Health *Healthy Minds, Healthy Children (AHS) Clinician Resources Assessments Canadian Association of Occupational Therapists (CAOT) *Position Statement: Occupational Therapy and Mental Health Care American Occupational Therapy Association - Mental Health (AOTA) *Fact Sheets: Role in Community Mental Health , Mental Health Recovery , Posttraumatic Stress Disorder , Child and Youth Mental Health *Articles: Depression , Drug and Alcohol Abuse *Critically Appraised Topics: Interventions for employment and education , Interventions for community integration and life roles *Emerging Niche: Depression , Sensory Approaches to Mental Health , Recovery and Peer Support Model, Veterans' and Wounded Warriors' Mental Health MHCC *Changing Directions, Changing Lives: Mental Health Strategy for Canada *National Family Caregiving Support Guidelines *Understanding the Issues, Best Practice and Options for Service Development to Meet the Needs of Ethno-Cultural Groups, Immigrants, Refugees, and Racialized Groups (with CAMH) *Guidelines for Comprehensive Mental Health Services for Older Adults *National Standard for Psychological Health and Safety in the Workplace *Peer Based Mental Health Services , Making the Case for Peer Support , Outline of Peer Based Mental Health Services *Psychosis First Aid Guideline CCMHI *Toolkits: Collaboration Between Mental Health and Primary Care Services, Role of Dieticians *Companion Toolkits: Aboriginal Peoples , Ethnocultural Populations , Children and Adolescents, Individuals with Serious Mental Illness, Individuals with Substance Use Disorders (Clinical Flow Diagram ,Screening and Referral Guide ) , Rural and Isolated Populations, Seniors , Urban Marginalized Populations *Papers on Collaborative Mental Health Care (including review of evidence, Canadian initiatives & policy review) CASP *National Suicide Prevention Strategy *Suicide First Aid Guidelines CCAMHR *Alternative Mental Health Resources *Position Papers OPDI *Consumer Survivor Initiatives: Impact, Outcome and Effectiveness, Builder Report *Ontario Mental Health and Addictions Strategy - Consumer Partnership Theme Paper CCSMH *Guideline for Seniors' Mental Health *Assessment and Treatment of Delirium in Older Adults *Assessment and Treatment of Depression in Older Adults *Assessment and Treatment of Mental Health Issues in Long Term Care *Late Life Suicide Prevention Toolkit Centre of Knowledge on Healthy Child Development - Behaviour and Mental Health Problems *ADD/ADHD , Bipolar, ODD/CD , Anger & Aggression , Bullying & Teasing , Anxiety , Depression, Substance Abuse , Eating Disorders HMHC - Effect of Floods on the Mental Health of Children, Adolescents and their Families *information modules for teachers, parents/caregivers, and mental health professionals Professional Development MHCC: Mental Health First Aid Cognitive Behavioural Therapy (CBT) Massachusetts General Hospital Psychiatry Academy (Free, Online) *Virtual Grand Rounds: Spring 2012 , Summer 2012 *Addressing Unmet Needs in the Treatment of Psychiatric Disorders , Basic Skills and Clinical Applications of Motivational Interviewing , Assertive Psychosocial Rehabilitation and Community Re-Integration Centre for Suicide Prevention Workshops: ASIST (Applied Suicide Intervention Skills Training), Tattered Teddies (suicide prevention in children), StraightTALK (suicide prevention in youth), SafeTALK (suicide awareness training) The Support Network: Crisis Intervention Course (online, self directed) Alberta Association of Services for Children and Families has a fairly comprehensive list of Upcoming Workshops and Conferences in Alberta & beyond Client Resources Alberta *Alberta Mental Health Patient Advocate Office *My Mental Health **Resources in Calgary , Edmonton , Fort McMurray , Grand Prairie , Lethbridge, Medicine Hat, Red Deer *Parents Empowering Parents Society (Edmonton) For parents with youth and adult children dealing with substance abuse *Edmonton Community Legal Centre (free information sessions & free legal services in civil and administrative law for low income individuals - includes immigration law) AOTA *OT and Community Mental Health *Depression - Beating the Holiday Blues *Understanding Mood Disorders *Overcoming Drug and Alcohol Abuse CCMHI *Toolkits : Working Together Towards Recovery , Pathways to Healing: Mental Health Guide for First Nations People Canadian Association for Suicide Prevention *Resources *Suicide First Aid Guidelines CCAMHR *Resources CCSMH *Educational Guides for Seniors and Their Families (delirium, depression, mental health issues in long term care, suicide prevention) *Educational Materials for Informal Caregivers of Seniors Centre of Knowledge on Healthy Childhood Development *Pamphlets: Anxiety, ASD, Attention, Behaviour, Eating Disoders, Mood, Substance Abuse, Tourettes (in English, French, Arabic, Hindi, Inuinnaqtun, Inuktiut, Italian, Portuguese, Punjabi, Simplified Chinese, Traditional Chinese) CMHA *Student's Guide to Mental Health and High School Organization for Bipolar Affective Disorder (AB) *Peer support meetings *A Guide to Recovery *Information on Bipolar Disorder, Major Depression, Schizoaffective Disorder News & Recent Findings